degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MrsGoldsworthy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-MrsGoldsworthy-20100802030729 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassigirl07 (Talk) 05:08, August 2, 2010 Just letting you know Hey, if you continue editing articles with nonsense, you can be blocked. It's considered vandalism. Keep your comments in the comment section. Thank you. If people continue doing this, articles are going to be locked and that won't be any fun for anyone. -- ♥ GlitterDisaster 04:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi ! Hi ! i just read your "user page" or whatever it is.. and i loved your edited pics .. they're cool ! and your description... you love Eli too xD :D well.. that's it :D see you ! bye ! hi! wow.. your profile or user page xD whatever.. it's awesome.. i've noticed the pics and all the info about Eli wow ... I really love eli attitude and everything too :D and the info bout you.. you're cool... :D well just passing to say hello again :D see you !! nice to talk to you :D i know youre a fan of clare and eli so can u share your thoughts on the new blog i made. just look for it on my profile*eclare* 05:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC)*eclare**eclare* 05:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry :( i thought you were another person and i did something bad to your page. but don't worry i put it back the way it was. since i thought you were another person i did that. see the other person ,who shall remain nameless, and i hate each other and i would tell u the rest but it is a long story. anyway i am so sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, sorry:(, HotVal 06:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :D Thanks i promise it will never happen again i hope we can be friends:) bye =) RE: Wth? Wow, I'm so glad you asked instead of accusing me immediately. No I am not blind, nor rude. I did not lock you out of the Eli page. I locked the Eli page. It was a big target of vandalism and everyone would panic anytime it was vandalized. This is the best way to prevent vandalism. The page is locked from new and unregistered users. Everyone else is able to edit it. This prevents vandals from joining and immediately attacking the article. Thanks. 04:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I can see how that misunderstanding might happen, but next time please try asking before accusing. I would never just block a person, especially without a reason or warning. I've only ever blocked 3 people and those were trolls. So, please reference my comment where I replied to you on the Eli page. (: 04:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hahah, ouch? Why? Look, I don't like conflict, I'm about forgive and forget. So as long as you don't make accusations, we're cool. I'm sorry you can't edit Eli's page right now, but the lock will expire in... a week I think. If the crazy vandalism doesn't start up again, it won't have to be locked anymore (: 04:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) hey where did u get pic of eli and clare kissing???? question!!! Hey!! so i just joined degrassi wiki, like literally 5 seconds ago, specifically to ask you about one of the pictures on your page, the one of eli (obvi, lmao im obsessed!! :P) he's wearing what we wore in I Just Don't Know What to Do With Myself (1) during the hands on hard body fundraiser, and his hand is up and hand turned to the side, is that a still from when he's taking the tickets from sav??? cuz i've never actually seen that picture so i was wondering :P:P KaThErInE1993 06:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Katherine!! (huge eli fan!!!!!!!!) hey wat did u type in search box Quick Question So I was wondering if that pic of Eli at the bottom of the screen is from the new bumper? I have yet to actually see the bumper but I was just curious if that's where that pic is from. Thanks again! That's what I thought! I have yet to see it! I have been waiting for ages just to see it after the show lol I have seen Clare and practically everyone but him >:(